Loving and Hating Ice
by blankdreamer
Summary: Sasuke stared at Sakura. "Uh Sakura?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave Sakura the triangle stare. The one guys use to check girls out. Left eye. Right eye. Boobs. He stopped. "Sakura-chan why do you have three boobs?" Sasusaku Naruhina


What's up? It's me again! I'm kinda getting annoying aren't I? Me and my endless fics! Muahahahahahahah! JK! JK! I like one-shots though, you don't have to make a full story. Well… sort of.

Loving and Hating an Ice Block 

Today was just another freaking day for Team 7… except it was snowing! "CHA!" "BELIEVE IT!" "Hn."

Sakura and Naruto had gotten Sasuke to play outside. It was mostly Sakura's idea to bring Sasuke.

Clothes they were wearing:

Sakura: her regular dress, pink arm warmers and a pink scarf.

Naruto: blue gloves, and an orange scarf

Sasuke[his cloak of emo (scratch that I was kidding) a black scarf

"So, what do you want to do boys?" Sakura asked, her hands folded and hips swaying.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Teme. You suck." Naruto burst out, probably out of boredom.

"Yeah you are so boring, I don't know what I like about you anymore," Sakura smiles, "I mean you don't even talk." _This should work. __** Or fail miserably. **_

Sasuke's eyes freaking flew open and the sharingan swirled madly, for a second then it disappeared. "I don't know."

"Weren't you ever a kid? Live a little! Play around!" Naruto and Sakura practically sang.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "My childhood was stolen from me."

"Yeah the Itachi-must-die-thing, yeah we get it." Sakura flipped her hair.

Sasuke stood there mouth open slightly. _Did Sakura just insult me? What exactly is going on?_

Naruto took the chance and pegged a huge wad of snow at Sasuke's face. Since we are shinobi we can never miss or should never, well Naruto hit right on target.

Naruto fell down laughing rolling around in the snow. Bad move. Right about then Sasuke was hovering over him with a handful of snow, he smashed it in Naruto's face. _BAM!_ "Oi! TEME!"

Thus that was the beginning of the boys war. Sasuke stood up and so did Naruto. Each had a snowball ready to fire off. But someone beat them to it.

_BA-BAM! CRASH!_

OW!

This time it as Sakura who had thrown the icy snowball. And now it was she who was rolling in the snow laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, and as if they had actually spoke of a plan, they got up and with their snowballs and chucked it at her. _BULLSEYE! _

"Oh hell no." Sakura whispered to herself. She mustered up all her strength and chucked one at Naruto. He clustered up a heap of snow and threw one at Sasuke. Sasuke threw one at Sakura with a swift flick of the wrist.

Sakura tackled Sasuke. It was a hug though. They were all laughing. Then, at that moment Sasuke lost balance, and they tumbled down hill.

"Teme!" Naruto ran down hill trying to catch up with his friends. "Sakura-chan!"

"Shit!" Sasuke snapped out of the happy moment. Because at the end of the hill they were currently falling down, was a deep, cold, dark, river. He wrapped her arms around her and thought of a plan. Just right before he began thinking, Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke, let go of me!"

"Why?!" he stared incredulously. Him let go at a moment like this?

"I have a plan!" her eyes were screaming the truth.

Sasuke let go. Sakura positioned herself and smashed her fist onto the snow. The snow rushed up and created a huge mountain (not really) and they stopped rolling.

Sasuke sighed. They were safe. He looked to Sakura, and then the hill she just created. Wow, that Tsunade must really be something. She made a new and better, stronger Sakura.

He looked at Sakura again, she was tugging at her shirt. Then he noticed an unusual bump in her shirt. He blushed, and then realization hit him. That was not her boobs, but a chunk of ice. "Uh, Sakura-?"

Naruto pops up and runs to Sakura. "Are you alright?" He gives her the awkward triangle stares that guys give girls. You know the one where he checks them out. Right eye. Left eye. Boobs. He just stares for a while. "Um… why do you have –counts Sakura's 'chests'- Three boobs?"

Veins popped on Sakura's head. "Shut up." She hissed behind her teeth. "Dammit! There is no way in hell that this could happen to anyone else!" she said more to herself than to the boys, but they heard every word that she breathed out.

"Guys. –Inhale- Turn around I'm gonna take off my dress." Sakura said calmly with a shaky edge to it.

Sasuke coughed. Naruto widened his eyes. "No way!" he shouted while blushing.

Sakura and Sasuke choked. "F-fine! I'll… I'll take it off here then!" Sasuke closed his eyes. Tightly.

Sakura giggled. "Jeez, Sasuke. The on time I let Naruto look at me you close your eyes? Wimp!"

"N-no!" Sasuke thought for a moment and smirked. "Heh! You are stalling!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then take it off already!"

"Fine!"

_Did I just say that? _Sasuke thought inwardly having a nosebleed. Sakura grabbed the handle of her zipper and pulled it down. Naruto started eating a bag of popcorn… that he found in the snow…?

The zipper pulled down gracefully but then it came to a stop. She pulled down harder. "DAMMIT!" she pulled harder. "Freaking! Sasuke help me!"

Without thinking Sasuke pulled it down, it didn't budge. So he jiggled it. **(A/N: the zipper you pervs!) **He gave it one last pull and it unzipped all the way down. With the dress split in half they could see Sakura's shorts and green bra and flat stomach and the ice slid down her flat belly.

_THUNK!_

The ice fell and Sakura re-zipped her clothes blushing a bit. Sakura laughed. "Look at your face!" She pointed to Sasuke's OMG-did-she-just-take-off-her-shirt-in-my-face look.

"AHA! And look at yours!" Sasuke shoved a snowball in her face.

Sakura wiped it off and stated "I hate the ice."

Sasuke smirked, "You can't because you love me."

"What?"

"I'm ice."

"You just made a pun."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You love the ice now?"

"Let me check." Sakura kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. Sakura pulled back and smiled, "I guess I love you now."

"Me too." Sasuke smirked, "I love myself." He threw a snowball at Sakura. It went down her shirt.

"Oh-no what am I to do now?" She faked her sarcasm and kissed Sasuke again.

Naruto the forgotten boy in the background got up and went looking for Hinata. "Hinata! Do you want to have a snowball fight?"

"U-uh… Okay?" (She has a light purple hat on with a little puffball on it.) Naruto smirked and smiled "Let's go then."

Sasuke and Sakura watched laughing in the back. Maybe Sasuke will have a chance for the childhood he has gotten stolen away from him.

**Was it good? Was it bad?**

**Review to let me find out! Like Please!**

**Byes!**

**Love, **

**BlankDreamer**


End file.
